bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Karzahni (Being)
Karzahni and his brother Artakha were two of the first creations of the Great Beings, and each was given a domain to rule over. Originally, Matoran were sent to Karzahni in order to be repaired - but Karzahni never really did a good job. He tried to make up for it by supplying the Matoran with weapons to defend themselves and sent them to a place far from his sight. Eventually Matoran stopped being sent to him. Over time, his and Artakha's realms passed into legend, with the myths saying that bad or lazy Matoran were sent to him not for repair, but for punishment. Until the 2006 storyline , he did not even know of the Makuta or Mata Nui. At first, he didn't believe the tales, but then through his own mask power he saw that the universe would cease to be if Mata Nui died. Now that he knew what existed outside his kingdom, he aimed to take control before Mata Nui woke up. According to the Order of Mata Nui, after Jaller and his team departed from the realm, Karzahni began organizing his Matoran into an army and training them. His reason for doing this is currently unclear, but it is hinted that he intends to fight Makuta with his army of twisted Matoran. He then left his realm for the first time to track down the six Matoran who dared to deafy him. Shortly after, Karzahni tracked Jaller and company to the island of Voya Nui, quitly observed them transform into Toa Inika, clash with Brutaka and the Piraka, and tailed them as they decended into the stone cord that connected Voya Nui with Mahri Nui. Karzahni in The Pit After losing sight of the Toa after they escaped the cord, Karzahni was mutated by the Pit Mutagen into his underwater form. He wondered the Pit until he came across Toa Lesovikk and the Ta-Matoran Sarda. Needing to hone his battle skills, he attacked Lesovikk with his burning chains. Karzahni will battle Makuta in the Pit later this year. Appearance Karzahni had an ancient appearance, with ebon and gold colored bladed armor and a mask that was seemingly made of 3 or 4 older masks patched together. He spoke in whispers and had deep hollow black eyes. After being exposed to the Pit's Mutagen, he adopted a bulkier form with greenish armor, and claws. His Kanohi also fused to his head. Mask and Tools Karzahni's Kanohi Mask (which looked like four old masks patched together) could make himself and others experience alternate or possible futures, usually bad ones (for instance, Jaller saw the devastation which would have come to pass if Takua had never become Toa Takanuva). When Matoran entered his domain they couldn't escape and he had them abandon their old masks as a way of making them abandon their old identities, and he used his alternate-future power to make them lose hope. As part of his mutation, Karzahni's mask fused to his head, but is still opperational. He also carried Burning Chains and his gauntlets crackled with energy. After entering the Pit Karzahni stumbled upon a Squid Launcher. Trivia *Karzahni is decribed as having ebon and gold armor, but in BIONICLE World it shows him wearing green/blue armor. Greg Farshtey has stated that the picture was an example of Karzahni "rebuilding himself". *The Matoran of Karzahni were happy that their master left, but didn't attempt to leave, fearing it to be a trap. Category:2007 Category:Squid Users Category:The Pit Category:Titans